


【银魂同人】今夜月色-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。
Relationships: Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 1





	【银魂同人】今夜月色-蒼川夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]
> 
> 复习实在要憋死了只想撸个文……【。
> 
> 时间点是柳生篇前，文的结尾紧接着就是柳生篇开头十四去找妙姐【。被柳生篇的猩猩感动太多于是想了想就出来了这个脑洞，不过后来好像被空知猩猩玩坏了……？【参见最新的漫画
> 
> 猩猩实在好男人啊妙姐你为何不嫁要我立马就嫁了
> 
> 总之我认识中的猩猩跟踪狂归跟踪狂，一到了真来的时候估计也是非常纯情的吧w别看局长这个样子可是相当纯情的呢←你脑洞越来越不正常了！对妙姐的态度大概在上篇武州组的坑里也会提到，剧透一下，依然是很纯情的形象【pia
> 
> 以下正文。

“那个……”

近藤勋放下酒杯，夸张地咳嗽了两声。一小部分是为了礼貌又礼貌地提醒对方进入正题，而更多的是在为一无所知的自己壮胆。会面的地点虽说是高级餐厅，周末的晚上前来光临的顾客却也不少，四周更可称得上是人声鼎沸，他有些怕自己的意思不能传到对方那里去，那样整个局的主动权就要被那边把握得更紧了。

武士的直觉告诉他，这个人无缘无故找他请客吃饭，一定是口蜜腹剑，笑里藏刀，换言之自己总归不会有什么好结果。

“请问今天突然邀我到这种豪华餐厅来，是……是有何贵干呢。”

酒过三巡之后他终于还是忍不住打破局面向餐桌对面自己的顶头上司以及真正意义上的衣食父母发问，即使明白无论以行事作风还是地位身份自己都无法压过眼前这个下垂眼的墨镜大叔，他也准备赌上武士的觉悟斗胆一击。

“什么事啊……？”松平片栗虎此时也放下了筷子，两片厚嘴唇间叼着一根细牙签正在剔牙，听到下属的提问，这个男人的表情却没有任何变化。

“大叔我这次可要拜托你一件好事呢。”他习惯性地仰着下巴说，嘴角的牙签随着发音的节奏微微摆动。

和往常一样，近藤看不到他墨镜后的眼睛究竟散发着怎样的光，然而这一次他却没有办法从其他途径读出任何自己能够理解的信息。

越发扑朔迷离了。正当近藤绞尽脑汁时松平取下牙签，不紧不慢地向他抛来一个重磅炸弹：

“你有看上的对象吗？”

“松、松平叔……！怎么突然……”

近藤一时手足无措。或许是性格使然，松平以前从未关心过真选组成员的个人生活问题，今天突然向他问起，在不好意思之前他首先感到的是讶异。

但很快他就觉察出自己耳根在发烧，那是跟松平已畅饮许久都没有出现过的现象。这倒不是因为被问到私人问题使得他感到多尴尬，也不是因为被一语中的而感到慌张——现在他的情绪就好比在床底偷藏H书的青春期少年某日见到自家父亲意味深长的笑容时，那种形同裸体的无力和不甘。

不过那也是没有办法的事啊，毕竟对方是比自己年长几十岁的大叔。思绪仿佛被这个问题所牵引着，他脑海中不自觉地又浮现出了那张脸。

那张自己无数次想紧紧拥抱的脸。

“你小子没有看上的对象吗。”忽然传出的说不清是问话还是确认的句子打散了近藤脑海里的拼图板，他回过神来看见松平斜靠在沙发上，嘴里已经换上了一根点好的烟。

“那这次大叔可要拜托你一件好亲事呢。”

“什——”

近藤现在才觉察，就在他溜号的这半分钟内，事情已经朝他预想的方向——不，是朝着松平早就计划好的剧本一步一步走到结局。

“松平叔你、你是在说相亲吗？啊哈哈哈哈怎么可能……”他拼命摆着手，脸上努力扯出僵硬的笑，“就算是相亲，我、我的话也……而且啊，我、我这个人还是相信缘分的类型，所以相亲什么的……”

话说出口的当儿他无意识地缓和了一下紧绷的神经：这种理由摆在面前，只要对方稍微通情达理一点，都会尊重他个人的意愿吧——尽管连这个意愿本身都不过只是个借口。

但是他又想错了。自己的对手可是松平片栗虎，那个可以开着小松大炮瞄准央国皇子毫无压力地按下发射的大叔。

“哦？这样啊……”这回近藤可以清楚看见松平的右边眉毛往上挑了一下，他的心脏也跟着死命一颤。

接下来松平说出的台词几乎让他的心脏有那么一秒的停顿。

“那就给你三天时间去碰碰缘分吧。”一边说着，松平不知从哪里变戏法似地掏出一本文件夹，“碰不到的话就老老实实来听叔的去相亲吧。你一个做局长的老大不小了没有家室，怎么安定人心。”

说完这通逻辑全无的话，他又将手上的香烟叼进嘴里，烟灰有一点落在文件夹的一角。

“近藤老大怎么了？从那天跟松平大叔吃完饭出来就一直臭着脸，平常也见不到他人。”

冲田总悟一只手撑着脸斜躺在榻榻米上漫不经心地瞟着电视机的屏幕，嘴里的米饼咬得嘎嘣响。

“臭小子吃东西的时候不要说话。”背后的土方十四郎扭过头来怒视着少年的背影，“谁知道他们聊了什么。不过山崎最近偷偷跟我说，他跑去阿妙小姐家的次数好像突然减少了。”

“这样啊。”冲田伸出手来又从身边的盘子里摸了个米饼去，“我就觉得松平大叔一定是劝他要想想自己的事，说不定真的在考虑用正常的方法追女生了呢。”

说着他自己都不禁笑起来。但土方可没有笑：“按他的性格不大可能吧。我倒是觉得有另一种可能性……”

“啊。”正低头沉思时土方忽然听到身边传出一声叫唤，不由吓的一颤。

发出声音的正是冲田。他不知道何时已经悄无声息地从榻榻米上爬起来坐到土方旁边，嘴里嚼着没吃干净的米饼，鼓着腮帮子仰头看着院墙外的天空，嘴角上还留着几粒米饼残渣。

“臭小子你干什么——”

“啊我只是想说今夜月色真美啊。”冲田一边“咯吱咯吱”地咬着食物一边答道，“跟土方先生一起看真是太浪费了。”

尽管嘴里不停下，但他的咬字却格外清晰，仿佛是特意为了让谁听到一般。

今夜月色真美啊。

屋顶上的男人披着外套坐在凉如月光的瓦片上，神情肃穆。

——唯有这句话无法好好传达。

“十四！”

土方揉了揉太阳穴，这已经是他五分钟内第二次被突如其来的声音给搅得心神不宁了。声音的来源大概是房顶，他看了看手边刚吃完正舔着嘴唇的冲田，定格了几秒之后忽然睁大了眼。

待他穿好木屐走到庭院中央时，房顶上的大猩猩正向他招着手。

“上来吧。”近藤勋说，“交给你一件特殊任务。”

**Author's Note:**

> PS：今夜月色很美的梗相信知道的人已经不少了吧不过还是贴一下参考资料好了，博主还附送了另一个梗，有空的时候也可以玩一下↓↓
> 
> https://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_63ad74fe01012hls.html
> 
> 【刚刚才发现博主头像居然是银桑噢噢噢【。


End file.
